Complication
by HazelBANKx
Summary: Bonnie Bennett une adolescente de 17 ans vient d'emménager a mystic Fall et elle entre en dernière année au lycée . Cette anné qui ne sera pas te tout repos pour la jeune fille . UA( Humain )(BoniexKol)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le mon je suis assez stresser en ce moment, mais je me lance voici le prologue de ma première fic et je publierais le premier chapitre bientôt et je tenais a spécifié que tout les personnages était humains .**

**Prologue**

Mystic falls, C'étais le nom de la ville perdu au milieu de nul par ou mon père et moi nous nous rendions . Du jours au lendemain il avait décidé de nous faire plier bagage pour que nous quittons la grande ville de New York pour venir s'installer ici a mon plus grand désespoir. J'avais tout quitté pour venir ici ,ma maison, mes meilleurs amis et même mon lycée allait me manqué et je peu vous garantir que je n'aurais jamais cru penser ca un jours .En bref j'avais du abandonnée tout ma vie la bas.

Et me voila aujourd'hui assise a l'avant de la voiture de mon père la tête appuyer sur la vite entrain de regarder les paysage sous la pluie de la campagne qui défilais devant mes yeux

Je tournais la tête et observais mon père qui était concentré sur la route et lui demanda

-"On est bientôt arrivé"

-Il nous reste encore1 h" Me répondis mon père tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la route et sens faire plus de discutions a mon plus grand désespoir j'allais devoir vivre avec le silence total qui régnait dans la voiture depuis le début du trajet, savez vous comment c'est long faire le trajet New York Mistic Falls sens parler a personne moi je le sais et je vous conseils de ne jamais vivre ca .

Il nous restais quand même 1 heures alors je sortis mon ipod et pris mes écouteur pour écouter de la musique et je reposa ma tête sur la vitre en regardant l'extérieur pour le reste de la route qui nous restais a faire ,d'ici peut nous serions bientôt arriver et ca sera une nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Ca fessais maintenant 1 mois que nous avions déménager . Je n'étais pas vraiment sortie durant cette période, car je connaissais personne dans cette ville et je sais pas si vous savez mais emménager dans une nouvelle maison qui est bien trop grande pour 2 personne c'est long et épuisant .Moi et mon père avons du faire peinturer au complet tout les pièces seule et placer tout les meubles , pour résumer je n'est pas eu un instant à moi.

Aujourd'hui tout allait changé c'étais mon premier jours au lycée de Mystic Falls je m'étais levée assez tôt et j'avais pris le temps de bien me préparer ce matin, comme on le dit si bien la premier impression est très importante surtout quand tu es nouvelle .

Je me regardais dans le miroir un dernière fois , j'étais enfin prête alors je descendis les escalier et sorti de chez moi et commença a marcher jusqu'a mon nouvelle établissement . Mon père était déjà parti travailler et puisque je n'avais pas de voiture je devais m'y rendre a pied .

Après 20 minutes de marche j'arrivais enfin devant ma nouvelle école et je ne vis personne se qui était assez bizarre . Une fois arriver a l'intérieur il n'y avait personne dans le couloir donc je sorti mon téléphone et regarda l'heure pour la deuxième fois dans la journée et mes yeux s'agrandir sur le choc il était 8h30 et le cours commençais a 8h donc j'étais en retard

Moi qui comptait sur la discrétion pour mon premier jour ici , je soupirais et essaya de trouver le bureau de la secrétaire.

Une fois arriver j'entrais et cette dernier semblait concentré sur son ordinateur donc je m'avançais doucement toussa légèrement pour attirer son attention

-"Bonjour" Elle releva la tète et m'observa

-"Vous devez surement être la nouvelle élève "

-"Oui" lui répondis-je tout simplement et elle me regardait de haut en bas avec un visage dur ce qui me mit fortement mal alaise

-"Vous êtes en retard jeune fille " je ne répondis rien a ca. Elle se leva et alla prendre quelque chose dernier son bureau , une fois arriver devant moi elle lâcha tout ca sur le comptoir et je vis tout mes livres, mon numéro de casier et mon horaire scolaire de cette année

-"Tout les frais scolaire on été payé alors vous prouvez disposé mademoiselle" Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois alors je pris toute mes affaire et déguerpi comme une fusée

Après quelques minutes de recherche je trouvais enfin mon casier et y mis toute mes choses. Ce matin je commençais en mathématique et si la tache de trouver mon casier m'avait semblé simple la recherche de mon local de math en était tout autre j'avais fait plusieurs fois le tour sens jamais rien trouver et je commençais vraiment à désespérer et il me semblait que ce n'étais pas la première fois que je passais devant le toilette des filles qui ce trouvais juste en face de moi j'étais définitivement perdu et totalement désespérer

-"Putain il est ou se foutu cours". Murmurais-je

-"Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide". Je me retournais rapidement car la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi m'avait fait vraiment peur c'étais une fille plutôt jolie elle avait de long cheveux brun ondulé et les yeux noisette

-"Humm...oui s'il te plait je cherche mon cours de math".

-"Montre moi ton horaire". Je lui tendis sens attendre et elle l'observa un moment avant de froncé les sourcilsé

-"Ok je sais ou c'est, tu peut venir avec moi en passe je m'appelle Katherine Pierce" .Elle me tendit la main et je lui sera.

-"Bonnie Bennett et merci de m'aider j'étais vraiment désespérer cette école c'est un vrai labyrinthe" .dis-je en fessant une moue désespéré et elle se mit a rire.

-"Moi aussi quand je suis arriver ici j'ai galéré mais tu vas voir on s'y habitue assez rapidement

-J'espère .Murmurais-je j'avais l'impression que j'aimais je ne m'habituerais a cette ville même après avoir passé 1 mois a vivre ici.

Durant notre trajet jusqu'a mon cours on discutais de tout et de rien et elle me posait beaucoup de question sur ma vie a new York. Notre promena de dura pas vraiment longtemps et j'ouvris la bouche outré

-Mais c'est pas ce local la qui était écrit sur mon horaire. Elle commença a rire

-Désoler de te l'apprendre mais le local G215 a bruler en même temps que cette aile il y a environ 20 ans aujourd'hui en 1990

-Je suis passer au moine une dizaine de fois devant se local. Je fis un petit cri de frustration et Katherine me lança un regard étrange

-"Ne me regarde pas comme ca j'ai l'impression de passer l'une des pire journée de ma vie tout va mal". Je m'accotais au mur derrière moi et m'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains Katharine vint s'accroupir à coté de moi.

-T'inquiète pas on a tousse de mauvais jour allez lève toi il faut que tu y aille courage même si il ne reste que 20 minute de cours et que tu va surement déranger toute les autres élève et le prof c'est pas grave.

-Merci tu as le tour pour remonter le morale au gens toi. Elle me pris les main et m'aida a me relever tout en riant

-Je sais je sais c'est l'un de mes nombreux talent .Dit elle tout en posant sa main sur son cœur

-Bon vas-y cogne.

Je m'approchais de la porte prés a cogner et je me retournais vers Katherine et lui dit

-Merci sincèrement pour ton aide

-Aucun problème ,bon je dois aller en classe j'étais supposer aller au toilette seulement mais en dirais que ca ma pris un peut plus de temps a plus .Elle fit demi tout et parti dans la direction opposé d'ou j'étais

-Attend. Elle se retourna vers moi

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on mange ensemble a midi. Elle semblait surprise par ma question et semblait réfléchir avant de finalement répondre

-oui bien sur. Elle reparti rapidement j'haussais les épaules elle étais étrange ,mais bon je la questionnerais peut être plus tard pour le moment j'avais un autre chat a fouetter .Je me retournais vers la porte et finalement j'y cogna.

Après quelque seconde d'attente la prof vint m'ouvrir quoi que je n'étais pas vraiment pressé elle aurait pu me faire attendre quelque minute encore ca ne m'aurais pas déranger. Finalement elle me fit signe d'entrer je passais à coter d'elle ,une fois arriver en classe je remarquais le regard de tout les élèves poser sur moi. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'aurait vraiment voulu avoir une rentré discrète pour pouvoir me fonde dans la masse d'élèves de ce lycée oui c'est sur je vous en ai parler et bien je peut vous dire que mon plan a bien raté

-Votre nom s'il vous plait .Elle me parlais de manière assez froide je l'avais surement déranger avec mon arriver

-Bonnie Bennett. Je me retournais pour aller me diriger vers une place libre

-Attendez est-ce que je vous ai dites d'aller vous asseoir. Je me retournais vers elle et elle me lança un regard noir je sais pas qu'est ce que j'avais fait au Femme qui travaillait dans se lycée mais elle n'avait pas l'aire de beaucoup m'apprécié la secrétaire et maintenant la prof de math.

-Et bien miss Bennett vous nous faites l'honneur d'arriver en cours

-Oui je sais je suis vraiment désoler c'est juste que...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre vos fausse excuse la prochaine fois qu'il reste 20 minutes de cours et que vous n'êtes pas présente abstenez vous de venir pour perturber le calme de ma classe est-ce bien claire jeune fille. Je sentais qu'on allait pas devenir grande amie nous deux

-J'AI dit Est ce bien claire ou vous avez besoin de prothèse auditif en plus d'un bon réveil matin. La c'étais moi qui la dévisageais ,mais quelle conne .

-oui c'est très claire madame

-Vous pouvez disposer aller vous asseoir .Je me rendis rapidement a un bureau vers le fond de la classe qui était a coter de la fenêtre .Mon nouveau projet de vie pour les 20 minutes qui restais crêtais de me faire oublier par ma folle de prof d math elle repris ses explication et comme je le pensais c'étais le blabla habituelle des prof a la rentrer alors a quoi bon s'énerver bref je devais dépasser ca

-Bon c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire pour ce cours vous pouvez discuté entre vous pour les 5 minutes restante.

J'observais les autres élèves du coin de lei et tousse se regroupais en petit groupe pour discuter et puisque moi j'étais toute seule je sorti de ma poche mon téléphone et pris mes écouteur pour y écouter de la musique et même temps je vérifias ma boite de messagerie pour voir si aucun de mes amis de new york ne m'avait écrit. Mais comme a l'habitude depuis un certain temps je n'avais rien reçu de leur part et je pouvais avouer que j'étais franchement déçu .

Le cour était désormais fini a mon plus grand bonheur et je me rendais a mon casier quand une fille vient apparaitre devant moi elle était blonde est plutôt jolie

-Salut je m'appelle caroline forbs c'est bien toi la nouvelle qui viens de new york ,j'adore tes vêtement ils sont tellement class c'est comment la vie la bas les mec doivent être trop beau et ca doit être le paradis pour le magasinage tu devais avoir une vie de rêve...

Et ca continua pendant un petit moment elle parlais et ne me l'assai pas en placé une cette caroline semblait beaucoup parler mais elle n'avait pas l'aire méchante

-Hé ho tu m'écoute

-oui oui bien sur. Dis -je me sortant de mes pense

-Oh je suis désoler je parle depuis tout a l'heure et je ne tais même pas laisser en placer une ,des fois ca m'arrive je ne m'en rend même plus compte je parle beaucoup et puis oh je recommence désoler.

-Non c'est pas grave. Elle me sourit

-Tu semblait assez somatique ,est ce que ta un mec. J'arquais les sourcil cette fille était vraiment indiscrète c'étais pas possible elle me parlais d'une chose pour aller dans un autre sujet qui n'avait aucun rapport en moins de 2 secondes

-Caroline laisse la tranquille tu ne vois pas que tu la met mal alaise .C'étais une fille au cheveux brun plat et yeux brun et elle se plaça à coter de caroline et me sourit.

-Salut je suis Elena Gilbert tu dois être bonnie pas vrai?

-Comment connais tu..

-J'étais dans ta classe de math avec cette horrible prof j'aurais tellement aimé ne pas l'avoir cette année

-Et moi donc. Soupirais-je

-Tes chaussures son vraiment très belle. C'étais caroline qui revenais a la charge je l'avais carrément oublier celle la

-Merci

-Ou les as tu acheté parce que...

-Alors bonnie c'est quoi ton prochain cours

-Elena je sais pas si tu vois mais j'étais entrain de lui parler et tu ma carrément couper. Elena leva les yeux au ciel et elle semblait assez exaspérer .

-Et toi caroline tu parle trop je suis sur que ca ne l'intéresse pas ce que tu lui raconte. Caroline semblait outré par les dire de sa meilleur amie tans dis que moi je gardais le silence ne volent absolument pas faire parti de leurs disputes.

-Moi au moine je coupe pas la parole au gens a chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouge pour m'imposer comme tu viens de le faire il n'y a même pas 5 minutes à bonnie et à moi.

-Comment ose-tu me par...

- Personne na besoin d'entendre te jérémiade , a tout a l'heure bonnie on se revoie elle fit demi tour surement jusqu'a son casier le sourire au lèvres je crois que elena l'a vraiment vexé. Cette dernière se retourna vers moi et semblais un peut embêté

-Elle m'énerve tellement parfois .Je ne répondis rien a ca et elle soupira

-Bon passe chercher tes livres a ton casier je vais chercher les miens et on se rejoins dans 2 minute a la même place .J'oc hacha la tète et nous partîmes dans deux direction opposé

L'avant midi avait passé a une vitesse folle .C'étais maintenant l'heure du dine et je devais aller rejoindre Katherine ,mais je ne savais pas ou l'attendre et je ne connaissais pas son numéro de casier ce qui est une information essentiel d'après moi quand tu viens de rencontrer quelqu'un au lycée et que tu es nouvelle comme ca tu sais ou le rejoindre si tu en a besoin . Pour la petite ville qu'étais mystic falls je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment il pouvais y avoir autant de jeune au lycée je me mettais sur la pointe de pied pour voir si je pouvais la repérer mais rien a faire je ne voyais pas son visage.

Elena m'avais proposer de diner avec ses amis et elle mais j'avais refuser je ne voulais pas laisser tomber Katharine même si jusqu'a présent c'étais mission impossible la retrouver

-Bonnie. Je me retournais la mais sur le cœur Katharine se trouvais derrière moi

-Ca va pas de faire peur au gens comme ca j'ai failli mourir , mais je suis quand même contente de te voir car je te cherchais. Elle me sourit

-Moi aussi je te cherchais et j'étais entrain de peser qu'on avait oublier d'échanger des info essentiel quand on vient de rencontrer quelqu'un au lycée nos numéro de casier. J'écarquillais les yeux surprise

-Moi aussi je pensais exactement a ca. Et on se mit a rire ensemble

-Bon allons mangé.

-J'ai vraiment fait ,dis-je en frottant mon ventre."On va ou?"

-A la cafétéria et aujourd'hui il y a de la pizza et elle c'est l'une des seule chose mangeable qu'ils servent a la cantine donc on doit en profiter ca n'arrive pas tout les jour. Puis elle chuchota "La plus part du temps la nourriture est dégelasse , mais ne fais jamais se commentaire a voix haute".

J'allais lui demander pourquoi mais Katherine avait déjà pris le chemin qui menait a la cantine et une fois arriver nous avons choisi 2 pointes de pizza chacune plus une canette de Pepsi pour moi et un verre d'eau pour Katherine .Ensuite nous somme allez nous asseoir a une table un peut éloigner des autres ou il n'y avait personne.

Une fois assise je commença a manger puis regarda autour pour voir si Elena ou Caroline ne se trouvais pas dans la pièce mais je ne les voyais pas elle avait du aller manger ailleurs et je me retournais vers Katherine

-Alors jusqu'a présent comment c'est passer ta journée. Je fis semblant de réfléchir

-Humm.. laisse moi y pensé ce matin je suis arrivée 30 minute en retard la secrétaire me déteste...

-En fait tu ne devrais pas le prendre personnelle la secrétaire déteste tout se qui a de féminin dans se lycée bon je t'écoute continue

-Pourquoi elle déteste les filles?

-Rien de vraiment intéressant aller continue. Katherine avait vraiment réussi a piquer ma curiosité et je n'allais pas laisser passer ca aussi facilement

-Aller raconte moi s'il te plait . Et je lui fis ma petite bouille suppliante en espèrent quelle me raconte l'histoire sur la secrétaire j'étais de nature assez curieuse

-Ok bon d'accord mais arrête de faire cette tête de chien battue tu fais trop pitié. En fait je pense que personne ne le sais appart moi parce que c'est ma grand-mère qui ma raconté l'histoire, car elle allait au lycée a la même époque c'est horrible je ne sais même pas si je peut continuer .Je la regardais captivé je voulais vraiment connaitre cette foutu histoire

-Continue kath arrête de me faire attendre. Elle haussa les sourcils

-Kath?

-C'est moi long que dire katherine a chaque fois si t'aime pas j'arrête de t'appeler comme ca

-Non aucun problème ,alors puisque tu viens de new york tu a du aller voir la statue de la liberté ,tu pourrais me montré des photo cette statut elle ma toujours captivé .

Je lance a Katherine mon regard qui voulais dire est ce que tu est entrain de te foutre de moi

-Essaierais tu par hasard de changer de sujet pour ne pas me raconter l'histoire de la secrétaire.

-Bien sur que non pour quelle genre de fille tu me prend jamais je n'oserais faire ca. Fit-elle faussement outré par mes accusation

-Bon mais alors continue je suis tout a toi.

-Ok ok bon tu laisse jamais tombé toi je vais te raconté se qui est arriver a Imogène et...

-Attend un peut kath la secrétaire s'appelle vraiment Imogène

-T'es sérieuse tu m'interromps vraiment pour ca et oui c'est parents ont choisi de lui donner se prénom je continue ma grand-mère me racontais qu'elle était vraiment étrange au lycée elle s'habillais de façon bizarre en fait bref tout se qui l'entourais était étrange ca mère étais une sorte de ... comment on dit encore les gens qui sont obsédé par dieu.

-Une jesus freak

-Ouais c'est ca une jesus freak breff elle ne la laissais jamais sortir et tout elle avait aucun amis et un jour il alors qu'elle se douchais dans les douche du lycée après un cours de gym elle a eu ses règle pour la première fois et elle appelais a l'aide et toute les filles de sa classe sont arriver et elle se sont mis a se moquer d'elle et il y avait cette fille Cherley Mcmilan qui étais toujours la pour lui gâcher la vie elle est aller dans son cassier prendre une serviette hygiénique ou la chose qu'il utilisais a cette époque la et lui la lancé et ensuite plusieurs de filles ont fait la même chose la pauvres étais par terre en train de pleurer avec du sang partout sur les jambes et un bande de pute qui était la a rire d'elle au lieu de l'aidé alors elle leurs a crié quelle allait se venger avant de se sauver en courant on ne sais ou la seule chose que ma grand mère ma raconter que quelque semaine plus tard un Ball avait été donné pour on ne sais qu'elle raison et que pour la première fois on avait vue Imogene participer a un ball et encore une fois cette Cherley Mcmilan la humilié elle a truqué les résultat de la reine et du roi de la soirée et naïvement imogene a crue qu'elle avait réellement gagné et une fois monté sur la scène et avoir reçu sa couronne de reine un sceau de sang de porc ses renverser sur elle et imogene a promis de se venger et c'est aussi la dernière fois qu'on a vue Cherley Mcmilan on a jamais retrouver son corps ou eu aucune nouvelle d'elle voila

J'avais les yeux grand ouvert le choc de l'histoire

-Quoi tu veux dire que notre secrétaire est probablement un folle psychopathe et tu semble pas plus troublé par ca

-Pour quel raison je devrais être troublé ,tu ma demandé de te raconté une histoire sur la secrétaire c'est ca que j'ai fais. Je t'ai raconté une histoire sorti tout droit de mon imagination.

Et elle se mis a rire sens pouvoir s'arrêter

-Tes sérieuse la.

-Tu devrais voir ta tète ahahahah en fait je l'ai pas totalement inventer cette histoire je me suis inspirer du remake de carrie le film , j'aurais jamais penser que tu pourrais me croire tes vraiment elle continua a rire

-Ok c'est bon je suis naïve ta fini. J'étais un peut même assez embête en ce moment

-Arrête ne le prend pas comme cas j'arrête promis et se pencha sur la table pour me pincer la joue comme si j'étais une enfante

-Tes trop chou quand tu boude ,allez bonnie fait pas la tète c'étais juste une blague. Je lui sourit

-T'inquiète je ne me fâche pas pour si peu on y va sinon on va être en retard en classe tes serieuse ya vraiment un film ou une fille se fait renverser un sceau de sang de porc durant son ball

-Ouaip en plus dans le film c'est pire elle a des pouvoir et elle tue tout les élèves de son lycée

Pov externe

Bonnie et Katherine venait de se lever et quittèrent la cafeteria, mais elle ne remarquèrent que quelqu'un les avaient observé depuis tout se temps

-Stephan c'est qui cette fille qui traine avec la conne de pierce . Le plus jeunes des frères Salvatore se retourna pour observer bonnie et il haussa les épaules

-J'en sais rien Damon .Il haussa les épaules avant de retourner a son occupation

-Et bien je vais tacher de le découvrir plus sur elle et assez rapidement .Damon fit son fameux sourire que lui seul connaissais le secret il venait de trouver une nouvelle proie a ajouter a son tableau de chasse

**Voila enfin mon premier chapitre et je travail en se moment sur le deuxieme qui devrait etre fini d'ici 2 semaine .**

**Dans le chapitre il n'y a pas Kol mais il sera la dans le prochain alors...**

**et je remerci ****mimi34 pour son review :) **

**espérant que vous aimerez se chapitre meme si il n'étais pas du tout sencé finir comme ca il était supposé avoir au moins 2000 mots de plus et une fin totalement differente sens l'histoire de la secretaire mais bon j'ai perdu le cahier ou j'écrivais ma fic et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tout recommencer alors..voila**

**et je m'excuse pour les fautes**


End file.
